Wastelands
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: The world has changed drastically in the past two years. Countries have fallen, the government... They've all fallen under the rule of a ruthless dictator. A dear friend whom we all thought was kind. The crazed teen brought the world down to it's knees, after that faithful day. But... Eventually... The people of the once great nation will grow tired.. And rebel... Accepting Oc's...
1. Chapter 1

SOOOOO STORY- *stabbed by millions of bricks*

Oh god I'm sorry! This story has been invading my mind more than passing the 7th grade... SO I HAD T' LET IT OOOUT.

I also noticed someone else was doing a zombie story, so I had to revamp my whole concept for Wastelands. Cuz I didn't wanna seem like a copy catting bitch. I changed it completely. So... Here, is, the- *shot*

Bunny- *tosses away gun* enjoy...?

There was silence. Pure, utter silence.

The bomb had detonated. The white house was ablaze.

He had succeeded.

The crazed bastard succeeded.

That was the start of his reign.

He controlled mainland now. The U.S., the country in which all other countries depended on... Brought down to it's knees in a matter of seconds...

It had been a good two years since then. Two long, tortured filled years. Tomorrow it was going to be three.

Tomorrow was my birthday as well. It sucks.

I was seven when that happened. I was going to be ten tomorrow. He was going to be nineteen in a month.

Amazing what a sixteen year old could do.

I crawled out of bed, walking up to my mirror in my room. I still looked the same... Short olive green hair with bangs that reached down to my stomach, pink cat ears and tail... Lavender eyes... I'm a mess, but I do admit, I am pretty for a tomboy. I walked over to my closet and took out my usual clothing. I put on my yellow t-shirt undershirt thingy, slipped on my overalls dress, and pulled my black lab gloves on. They reached up to my elbows, I liked it. I put on my white socks, my black Mary Janes, put my cape on, and my mask. Last thing I needed was my bow...

Where in god name is my bow?

I sighed and took out a small black ribbon. I lazily tied it into a bow and put it on. There. A replacement, for now. I brushed my hair and sighed. Another day... What to do now?

The world was a wasteland anyways...

I took my yellow backpack and walked out the door, down the stairs and out the door. I lived in an abandoned house. Cindy Lou's house actually... She was... Taken away by the troops...

She was placed in a camp... Just like the innocent people back in World War Two...

In fact, a lot of people have been taken to these camps. Those who don't obey his rules are punished severally, it's so wrong. Like a copy cat... I sighed and strutted down the street, I was going to school...

It's odd how this thing could be going on and yet we still have school.

I looked around my environment. Yep, it looked the same as it did yesterday. The buildings were broken into yesterday, they took people from our town to the camp. The town where the damned monster use to live and have friends... I shook my head, I still couldn't believe that he did this... He was one of my best friends... Along with Pollet-Wan... They taught me so much about space, it's ridiculous...

And now he's dictating the world. A dictator..

But why?

Why would Sniffles do this?

"... Why Sniffles?"

I told myself that everyday... I could never forgive him for what he's doing. Never. Never ever!

...

Someone has to stop him... We have to be those some people!

Yes! That's it! We have to be the ones who take Sniffles down!

The thing is... Who would listen go me...? Everyone was afraid...

... It was worth a shot!

FAHDHAJKAJSJAJJKAJ IT'S DOOO- *bricked again*

So... Have a form! :'3

Name-

Age-

Appearance- ((half animal, half human :D))

Personality-

Bio- ((ish optional))

Relationship- ((friends, enemies, lovers, family, etc.))

Any connection to the bad guy?- ((who you already know :P))

Side- ((optional. Just to see whether you're a good guy or a bad guy. Ahsjaj *twitches and twirls hair*))

Special abilities- ((like, fighting skills or powers or any skills in general))

Other-

OKAY. SOOOO IF YOU'RE GONNA SUBMIT AN OC DO IT THROUGH PM OR I'LL FIND YOU. I WILL. AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT *twitches*. Okay? Okay! Also, I would recommend only sending in up to two Oc's each... Okay?

Kitty- SO GOODBYE!

Cheers!


	2. Troops

**Okay, people actually sent in Oc's… The fuck did that happen..?! What the hell is this..?! WHAT IS THIS BLOODY SORCERY?! *faints***

**Bunny- o.o**

**Lily- *snickers* Aha, she fainted! *points and laughs***

**Kitty- *slaps* ENJOY THE CHAPTER! And Lily! How mean of you! -n-**

**Lily- *rubs cheek in pain* It is weird though! No one likes her stor- *clawed***

**Kitty- :3**

Pollet-Wan sat at her desk silently. The eighteen year old was bored. She glanced out the window of her lab and stared at the grey, polluted sky that was filled with thick smog. The next town over was being used to created weaponry and to test out certain things. No one knew exactly what it was they were testing over there, but they knew it was bad. She was also worried. This town has changed over the last three years. People, the environment, everything. She sighed. Grabbing her white lab coat, she left her house and walked down the street. She wore a red scrubs shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers and of course, her white lab coat and pink ribbon, which was tied around her lavender colored tail. Her cat ears twitched at the sound of someone walking around in the dead grass. She looked around. No one. She raised an eyebrow and stood there for a moment, trying to figure out who was walking around in the grass.

"….. Samiee?" Pollet-Wan called out, brushing away her short, lavender hair from her blue eyes. She glanced around before her ears twitched again. 'He must be by the tall grass' She thought, she ran off into the small plain by her house, growing more nervous as the grass started to get taller. She hated being around tall grass, let alone in it. There were snakes, and other wild animals, mostly snakes though. She suddenly tripped over a tree stump. Then another. Then another. "I must be by the forest…" She murmured. She remembered that faithful night, when Sniffles burned the forest down. Down to a crisp. She didn't know why, nor did she want to know, but it left Sammie and other Tree Friends who lived in the forest homeless for a while. Samiee… Samiee was enraged. Muffin denied the fact that Sniffles would ever do this. And well… Pretty much everyone else was petrified. Even Splendid and his crew of super heroes! The girl looked around for a while, before stepping on something soft. "O-ow!" She heard Samiee cry as he shot up from his seat. "Ah! My god Samiee! What are you doing out here in the tall grass?!" Pollet-Wan yelled, Samiee rubbed the back of his head. The nineteen year old had orange fox ears and tail, his ears tipped white, as well as his tail. He had orange hair that reached down to his neck, with bangs just above the eyebrows. His left eye was red, and his right blue, he wore an orange shirt with "Z?" printed on it in the middle, a long sleeved, black and white striped undershirt, black skinny jeans, grey high top converse and his black scarf. Something was missing though. "… Samiee, where did your glasses go?" Pollet-Wan asked, Samiee sighed. "That's the reason I'm here. Splendid chucked my glasses in here and now I'm looking for them!" He whined, Pollet-Wan shook her head. "You know I told you not to wonder in here, remember?! There are traps here, and I don't wanna have to sedate you so you can sleep while I'm giving you stitches! Remember what happened to your tail…?!" Pollet-Wan yelled angrily, Samiee sat there for a moment, thinking hardly before hugging his tail tightly. "Oh god not that again…" He whimpered, Pollet-Wan nodded. "Okay then! Lets get out of here, I'll get you another pair of glasses!" She said with a small smile. Sammie frowned.

"No." He pouted.

"And why not?" Pollet-Wan questioned.

"Because I don't want another pair, I want _my _pair!"

"_Too bad!_ You lost them! Tell Splendid to suck it and get a new pair!"

"No. Besides… I don't think I can tell Splendid to suck it, unless I wanted a black eye…"

"Samiee…"

"No"

"But-"

"No."

Pollet-Wan stood there, her eye twitching for a moment, before getting a hold of his tail, yanking him out of his seat. "Ah! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Samiee yelled frantically, Pollet-Wan growled. "**NO.** You're coming back to town, I was offering you the easy way, but you didn't accept the offer, so we're doing this the hard way!" Pollet-Wan screeched, Samiee pulled his tail back, trying to get away from the girls grip.

Needless to say, he was back in town.

Samiee pouted at his seat as Muffin brought him a plate of cookies. "Well you're angry…" She murmured, Samiee shook his head. "I am not." He said with crossed arms, Muffin giggled. "Okay then.." She said with a small smile. The nineteen year old girl had maroon colored fox ears and tail. She had long, curly maroon hair and wore a mauve colored shirt with a picture of a muffin on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The most noticeable feature of her appearance was a large cookie pin that was placed on her right ear. She went back to her kitchen and glanced at the timer on the counter. Almost five minutes until twelve. It was always at that time that Kitty burst through the door demanding cookies for a nickel, but not before-

"Hello!"

Muffin smiled for a moment before sticking her head out of the kitchen. Walking into the bakery were two young boys, one nine and the other ten. The nine year old was Rainier, who had scruffy, dark grey hair, cat ears and an overly fluffy tail, wore a blue t-shirt, tan cargo shorts and white sneakers. The other boy was Diggy, a rather good friend of Rainier's, which was surprising, really. He had really fluffy dog ears and tail, Shi Tzu to be exact, his right ear being brown, the rest being white. His hair was shaggy, and white, along with a brown part to it, by his right ear. He wore a baggy black sweater with "Boston" printed on it in white, blue jeans, and black sneakers. There was also a large brown paper bag on his head with two hole for his eyes, and one on each side for his ears. "Hey you two." Muffin greeted, Rainier smiled. "Heya Muffin!" He cheered, Muffin smiled a small smile again. Just after they arrived, Kitty walked in with a small frown on her face, speaking of her face…

"EEE! Oh my god what happened to you K-Kitty?!" Diggy asked, Kitty sighed and covered her cheeks, which were covered in scratches. "Eh. I sorta got in a fight with Dulces 'cause she wouldn't let go of my cape." Kitty said nonchalantly, Rainier's ear twitched. "Dulces…" He growled. He never liked the girl. Not one bit. She always called him a crybaby… _Always._

Just then, Ataxia walked in, along with Zalia and Renka, both of whom were drinking soda, while Ataxia chewed on a bone. Most likely Flaky's. No one really knew, no one really cared, as long as it wasn't them. Ataxia was a man of an unknown age, he was rather pale, and had long dark blue hair that was a bit spiky from the top. He wore a long sleeve, button up shirt with a black top hat, a blue ribbon tied to it. He wore black jeans with dark blue combat boots, and had droopy, dark blue eyes with rings around the pupil. He had white rabbit ears that drop down to his knees, curled up at the tip, and had a white, fluffy rabbit tail.

Zalia was a fifteen year old girl with straight black hair with a red glare, crimson red eyes, red bear ears and pale skin with a light red blush. She wore a plain blue strapless shirt with a white tartan biker jacket with white spears (?). Renka was a twelve year old girl with white hair in a half pony tail, light violet eyes, lamb ears and tail, and pale skin as well. She wore a bright purple crochet beanie, white romper, and purple flats. She looks quite worried, unlike the rest of the trio, who seemed somewhat calmed.

"Hi Ataxia! Hi Renka! Hi Zalia!" Rainier said waving at the group of three. "Oh. Hi." Renka said quietly, Ataxia grinned. "Well… What can I do for you today…?" Muffin asked, before Zalia could say anything, a loud siren went off outside on the streets, followed by several more. Everyone froze. It was like time stopped in the small bakery on Main Street.

The troops were coming.

Everyone scrambled on their feet, looking for a place to hide, especially Ataxia. Sniffles wanted him for some reason. That's why everyone has been trying to get him to hide out until Sniffles gave up on looking for him and assume he died in the forest fire, but god knows when that was going to happen. The bakery had quickly quiet down. Only Muffin stood there, at her counter. Waiting for someone to enter…

As she predicted, a rather buff man with black hair entered, a dark expression on his face. He looked around, before looking over Muffin. "You. We need- no, Sniffles needs to speak with you." He said taking her hand. The closet door flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang! "Over my dead body!" Samiee screeched, The man looked over at the orange head before glancing over at Muffin. "... Okay then." The man said darkly, taking out a pistol. He felt something soft being thrown at his head, looking down, he saw a small blueberry muffin on the floor. Turning around, he was greeted with a face full of metal pots and pans. He staggered back, trying to regain his balance, when he felt a sharp pain on the side of his body. "Ah! What the hell?!" He screamed, he finally opened his eyes and looked around. No one was there. "They're like… Ninjas." He murmured to himself in disbelief. They were just here a second ago. Where were they now?! He glanced around before picking up his walkie talkie from the floor, and pressed the red button.

Meanwhile, Muffin dashed down the street, along with Samiee, Kitty, Diggy, Rainier, Ataxia, Renka and Zalia. The baker girl ran into an alleyway, and into a small door. It was a staircase. "Kitty, is it h-here?" She asked, Kitty nodded. "Y-yea, this is one of them..!" She said in a panic.

"Awesom- Wait, one of them?" Muffin asked.

"Aha. Yea! I've made a lot of them over the past two years!" Kitty grinned.

"Just how many secret entrances did you make Kitty?" Ataxia asked.

"Eh… Like… Ten."

"Okay then…"

The group stared at Kitty somewhat shocked that such a little girl can make so many entrances. Especially like these. The group ran down the stairs, closing the door behind them, until they reached a dead end. "Kitty…!" Muffin yelled, Rainier pressed his hand against a certain brick on the old wall. A sudden green light scanned the boy's hand before a door opened. On the other side was a… Slide.

"Well, what are ya'll waiting for? Go down the slide!" Kitty said pushing them down the slide, which lead them all to a mattress. It was the secret layer. Well, Kitty's secret layer. It was a bit impressive. A lot impressive actually. It was straight out of a movie. Gadgets everywhere, a large system of computers, no one could believe that this was a little nine, soon to be ten, year olds "secret layer". "… Kitty, how did you make all of this?" Samiee asked in awe, Kitty shuffled her feet. "Well… Before Sniffles went all 'naners on us, he helped me build my layer of awesomeness! Rainier and Diggy and Dulces and Trippy helped too!" Kitty said proudly, Samiee nodded his head. "Impressive, I guess." He replied, only to be smacked upside the head. "Impressive?! A nine year old girl brings you to a high tech secret layer and you say impressive?! This place is a haven!" Zalia said in awe, Kitty grinned. "Thanks Zalia!" She said blushing a little.

Kitty walked over to the computer. She typed around for a few moments before a light came out from a small hole in the computer. A few digit like thinks started to form a person. As the picture became more clear, the person, or hologram, stretched and yawned. It was Eva Luna, though everyone just called her Luna. She was a program, set at the age of 16. She had white, long hair that reached down to her knees, white chipmunk ears and tail, and wore a white short sleeved, collar shirt with a grey vest over it, a grey skirt, and black boots. She had bright, luminescent red eyes, and a watch on her wrist. She might just seem like a hologram, but she can feel and taste and do anything a real person could do.

"Ah! Luna! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Muffin said greeting the girl, Luna smiled. "_Why thank you Muffin! It is very nice to see you again to!"_ Luna replied with a smile. "So… Now what..?" Samiee asked. Renka nodded. "Y-yea! Why are we hear…? Is something going to happen to us?! Are they going to take us to the camps too?!" She cried, Rainier shook his head. "N-no! We're just hiding here until the troops go away!" Zalia said calming the girl down. "Yea… That, and when they leave, I have to tell everyone about a plan…!" Kitty cheered.

"What do you mean by plan?" Muffin asked. Kitty scratched her head.

"A plan to finally take Sniffles down and regain our independence! The country's independence, of course!" She said with a bright smile.

Everyone went silent.

"You… Really think that would work?" Samiee asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"_Absolutely. This child told me her plans. They're amateur, yes, but they just might work!" _Luna said.

Everyone talked amongst themselves. Would this really work. Would Kitty's plan really work? More importantly, what was her plan, anyways?

"Once they leave, we'll gather all the people we need, and then explain the plan to them! We'll also need to get in contact with a few people… From Oak City and Acorn Plaza. You know, the people who managed to escape the raid from two months ago?" Kitty said, everyone nodded. Kitty squealed. "Oh! This is the best plan ever!" Kitty said with a smile.

"… You really think it'll w-work?" Rainier asked nervously, Kitty hopped down from the table she stood on and faced Rainier, making him blush. "Of course Rainier! Don't you trust me?" She asked, Rainier looked around nervously. "O-of course I do K-Kitty!" He shrilled, Kitty smiled and hugged him. "Good. Because you should. After all, I've trusted you for all these years." She said before letting the boy go, giggling when she saw him blushing. "What…?" He asked, Kitty just grinned. She turned around and walked away, going back to her computer as everyone got comfortable in her homey, very techy fort layer.

"H-hey! You didn't answer my question!" Rainier cried as he followed Kitty.

_**And break. What? You thought I would be more excited..? You're looking at the wrong person… Thoughts… Ahem..**_

***sleeping in bed* *purrs* nee…**

**Bunny- She st-still won't wake up! What will the other authors think?! :O**

**Lily- That she's a stupid- *slapped***

**Kitty- Stop being a meanie! ):I**

**Lily- *rubbing cheek again* Sorry…**

**Bunny- *waving arms around* You guuuuys! **_**The authors will think we did something to heeer!**_** *runs around in circles***

**Lily- Eh. What'll they do?**

**Kitty- *gasp of horror* WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! **_**THEY'LL HURT US WITH THEIR POWEEERS!**_** *runs around with Bunny***

**Lily- *sighs* We hope you liked this terribly crappy, shitty chapter, quoted from the stupid wizard in the bed. Without further a doooo…**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Ninja Edit-**_** Lily- HHHHHHHHH- *slapped* Okay! So I forgot to say that if your Oc wasn't introduced in this chapter they'll be introduced the next! Also, NIKKI. Demeter needs her info. Like. Seriously. dfljhdlskfjdlskfjsd;lfj- *shot*  
**


End file.
